


you’ll get away (eventually)

by levitate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitate/pseuds/levitate
Summary: Tyler plays the clarinet.





	you’ll get away (eventually)

Tyler plays the clarinet.

It’s an old rental instrument, with worn keys and a slightly large bell, but it sounds relatively good and is not majorly fucked up.

Tyler practices. Tyler practices a lot. He practices before band, he practices after school, he practices during lunch, when he should be eating. He runs inside a practice room with several pages of sheet music and practices.

The empty spaces in between events of the day are filled with exercises, sight reading, and classical pieces that progressively get harder as the years go on. Tyler leaves no room for error. One tiny mistake and he’ll start the piece over again.

It makes him sweat and gasp for air, it makes his fingers blister and bleed, it makes him cry from exhaustion and frustration, but it makes him happy. And that’s all there is to it.

Except it’s not.

 

One afternoon, Tyler is supposed to be eating lunch, but he is playing through some older pieces that need touching up. He notices people passing by the practice room slowly, as if they’re trying to see what’s going on through the small window, and stops playing.

He hears someone, who he recognizes as a freshman flute, say to another freshman, “Oh yeah, he’s always in there.”

The other girl’s high-pitched laughter resonates throughout the small hallway and creeps into Tyler’s practice room. “I mean, yeah, get a life, right?”

It suddenly occurs to Tyler that he has no friends.

He continues playing. It’s hard for him to read the music through his silent tears, but he manages. He manages. And that’s all there is to it.

Except it’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 clear my head and i think it has  
> title from “future” by paramore  
> @gojngdown on tumblr


End file.
